


bracelets and retail stores

by mlkyyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mark works at target, vsco girl haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlkyyuta/pseuds/mlkyyuta
Summary: mark works at target and donghyuck almost gets hypothermia(cross posted on wattpad under ‘string lights’)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 16





	bracelets and retail stores

Donghyuck strolled through the empty Target late at night, languidly pushing the cart full of off-white string lights down the snack isle.  
He stands on his tip-toes to reach the bag of sour patch kids on the top shelf, his yellow thrifted tee slightly riding up to reveal his tan and lean midriff. He failed to notice the employee stocking the candy bars neatly on the shelf beginning to stare, his mouth agape and his grip on the sweets loosening. Though, since Donghyuck failed to notice this, he continues walking through the isles, while the worker struggles to pick up the fallen sweets. 

─── ・ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

I take another glance at my list, two boxes remain unchecked, much to my dismay.  
'there has to be ONE piece of tapestry in this store...'  
I think to myself as I scan the store, struggling to find and employee that can assist me.  
He flinches and nearly drops the pack of markers he's holding when he hears my voice,  
'Do you know where I can find,' I glance at my list, 'wall tapestry, throw pillows, and... a embroidery thread?'  
He turns to me, and I swear I've never seen someone pull of a red shirt and khakis as well as this Target employee. His hair was black and parted in the middle, his black vans sharing the same contrast to the rest of his outfit. His high cheekbones cradling a round pair of glasses nearly makes my heart stop. His white oval name tag has the name  
mark printed in black ink, the tiny red logo just to the left of it.  
'The tapestry and pillows will be in aisle 23, and the embroidery floss should be in aisle 127, anything else you need help with?'  
He turns to me with a smile and I say a small 'thank you' and shake my head before shyly scurrying away back to my cart. I can feel my heart beat out of my chest. My cheeks tinged the same bright red as the Target cart.  
'I'm screwed'

─── ・ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

I place the last box of crayons on the 'back to school' display before I start to shelf the seemingly infinite packs of markers still in the cart. It's not long after that another customer approaches me with another question, nearly making me fall over the entire cardboard display.  
'Do you know where I can find...'  
I zone out the moment I face him. His skin is golden, like it has been soaked in honey to match his bright yellow tee that is almost too short. Unlike when I met him before, his cart is full with various decor items, and I zone back in right in time to hear his question in full. 'The tapestry and pillows will be in aisle 23, and the embroidery floss should be in aisle 127, anything else you need help with?' He shakes his head no, whispering a 'thank you' before returning to his cart. I watch him walk out of the isle till he is out of view. Getting bored of stocking the shelves, I decide to take a short bathroom break, making sure to pass isle 127 on the way. However, I don't see sight of the boy till I am leaving the restroom. He's inserting his card in to the chip reader when we meet eyes. He looks away quickly, blushing slightly, and I leave as soon as possible. Though, when walking back to the area I was stocking, I can't help but feel sad that this is where it ends. 

─── ・ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

As I check out I see him one more time, making awkward eye contact until I look away with a blush. Grabbing my bags, I take one last look back to see that he has already disappeared. I couldn't help but frown a little at the fact that this is how it's ending. On the drive home, I call Renjun to update him on our party. We've spent the last two days painstakingly cleaning off the old trampoline in my front yard to have one last sleepover before summer ended. Pulling into the driveway, I begin unloading the bags onto the porch. Renjun, running late as per usual, is leaving me to do all the work decorating. Though, just as I'm plugging in the lights, it starts to rain, hard, all over everything I have prepared. Grumbling, I walk to the front door and pat down my shorts in search of my house key. I begin to panic, realizing I left it inside. At that very moment Renjun, the only other person who has a spare, texts me that he can't make it anymore. Accepting defeat, I sit on the porch chair wrapped in the last dry blanket. Getting bored, I take out the embroidery thread still sitting in the reusable bag. Beginning another bracelet, I subconsciously pick out the red and white thread, not realizing the significance of what this colors represent. As the rain continues to pour on, I see a car pass by, then abruptly make a turn to park right in front of my house. I'm more than confused, I would assume it's just Renjun but he wouldn't be seen dead in anything but a Jeep, and this is clearly a Honda. The driver door opens and I am met once again with the Mark, the Target employee. 'Isn't it a little cold to be out here in the rain?'

─── ・ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

My shift finally ends and I still can't get that certain customer out of my head. I begin to drive home, the rain hitting my windshield harshly. As I drive through a neighborhood, I see a familiar figure wrapped up in a blanket, shaking on their porch. I drive past at first, but can't shake the feeling that I should go back to see if it's really him, and if so why he is alone in the rain. I pull ip in front of the house, taking my worn keys out of the ignition before walking up to the porch. 'Isn't it a little cold to be out here in the rain?' I ask, crouching down to nudge him in the shoulder with my hand. He looks up at me, eyes wide in shock, before smiling sheepishly. 'You see, I lost my house key...' He says, scratching his neck while looking towards the wet ground. I take off my coat and offer it to him, smiling to myself as he takes it eagerly . 'Come over to my place then.' I say, hoping with all my heart that he would say yes. 'You sure you don't mind?' I assure him it's not a problem and help him up and to the passenger seat.

─── ・ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The drive is silent besides the soft music coming from the radio. I fiddle with the sleeves of Mark's cozy coat before he suddenly starts to speak, 'By the way, I'm Mark, and you are...' he trails off before I come back to reality jut in time to barely squeal out 'Donghyuck'. He smiles to himself, pulling into an apartment complex and parking near the entrance. I unbuckle my seatbelt just as he comes around to open the car door for me. We walk into the lobby, Mark greeting the security card before leading me to the elevator. He presses the button for the third floor, the silence finally broken by the chime signaling that the doors will open. We walk down the hall before reaching his apartment. Opening the door, Mark helps me out of his coat, and I delicitaly slip my shoes off by the door. I jump a little when he takes my hand and leads me to the living room. We sit down on the large couch and I can't help but notice how comfortable I feel around this almost stranger.

─── ・ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

I sit down next to Donghyuck, turning on the tv and quickly going to find some blankets. 'How does Netflix sound?' I ask, sitting next to him and placing a blanket over the both of us. 'Sure' he says shyly, nestling into the couch cushions. I turn on a horror movie, making sure to check with Donghyuck that he is fine watching something scary. I scoot closer to him, laying my arm behind his shoulder and nudging him to lay his head on my chest. My heart beats rapidly when he complies, his hair falling softly against my shirt. We stay like that for what feels like an eternity, it's only when a particularly scary scene comes up that he flinches and begins to move closer to me. I look down at him, staring for a moment at his eyes that are beginning to droop cutely. He looks up at me seconds later, and I can't help but lean closer in. He looks at me, then my lips, and then back into my eyes. I can see the cogs turning in his head as he figures out what my intentions are. Leaning in closer now, I hold his chin with a feather like grip before dipping my head closer to kiss him tentatively. He kisses back softly, and I use this opportunity to pull him even closer. We pull apart after a few seconds, he looks at me with wide eyes before leaning back in to press our lips together once again. Turning off the tv now, we fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms on the sofa, cheeks tinged from more than just the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i am going to continue this...


End file.
